Cambios
by HanaKT
Summary: Sakura nunca le dijo a Shaoran y lo amaba. Esto la conviritió en una mujer fría. Han pasado siete años, y por cosas del destino, Ella, Tomoyo y Eriol deben viajar a HongKong, ¿Cómo reaccionarán S y S cuando se encuentren?


1 de septiembre de 2003 18:20 hs  
  
Fan fic  
  
Serie: Card captor Sakura  
  
Titulo: Cambios  
  
Autora: Hana   
  
Tipo: Historia corta.  
  
NOTAS:  
En este fic no incluyo la película: "La carta sellada" o sea que Sakura nunca le dio una respuesta a Shaoran y las cartas Vacío y Esperanza no existen.  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de CLAMP  
  
Habían pasado 7 años desde que Sakura había transformado todas las cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura. Ella se había transformado en una adolescente muy bonita. Llevaba el mismo peinado de siempre y era la envidia de todas las chicas de la universidad.  
  
Ese día había decidido encontrarse con Tomoyo y con Eriol, quien había regresado de Inglaterra hacía ya cinco años y medio, y estaba saliendo con Tomoyo...  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?. Todavía le divertía mucho recordar todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que esos dos se declararan... nunca pensó que Tomoyo sería tan tímida. Y ella que creía que era la única distraída... Estuvieron casi un año para decidirse, pero finalmente habían formado pareja.  
  
Ella estaba muy feliz por ellos porque eran sus mejores amigos...pero...no podía evitar sentirse un poco celosa de su felicidad, le faltaba algo...  
  
"¿Por qué?...¿Será que nunca encontraré a ese alguien especial? ....Shaoran..... ¿Shaoran? ¿porqué pensé en él en este momento? Ya pasó mucho tiempo de eso... seguro que él ni se acuerda de mí y ya debe tener novia, hasta puede ser que ya se haya casado....pero....pero, pero y pero... siempre ese odioso pero arruinando todo......Creo que nunca voy a enamorarme... no por nada soy la 'Témpano de Hielo' "...Como odiaba ese nombre que le habían puesto sus compañeras, aunque... no podía culparlas...siempre se comportaba muy fríamente con los demás.  
  
Desde que se había transformado en la Maestra de las cartas Sakura, había encontrado un mundo solitario... Shaoran se había ido, Kero volvió a dormir en el libro, Yukito se había ido con su hermano a otro país a estudiar, todos sus amigos de primaria se habían marchado...primero Rika, luego Naoko y finalmente Yamazaki y Chiharu habían decidido marcharse. Sólo le quedaban su padre, Tomoyo y Eriol...Ya estaba cansada de comportarse así...había dejado de ser la niña alegre para pasar a ser una mujer sin sentimientos...Bueno, en realidad los sentimientos los tenía...sólo que había aprendido a ocultarlos muy bien....para no sufrir más...entonces... ¿por qué se sentía con unas enormes ganas de llorar?"-  
  
- Sakura, Sakura...-  
  
Sakura volvió a la realidad.... - ¿eh? Que...que...ah!, lo siento Tomoyo...estaba un poco distraída, ¿qué me decías? –  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji suspiró ¿Será posible que siempre tenía que repetir las cosas como cien veces? Su amiga no tenía remedio... – Te dije que si te parece bien que nos encontremos mejor mañana, Eriol tiene que arreglar unas cosas y le es imposible terminar a tiempo para que nos encontremos –  
  
- No hay problema, entonces mañana a la misma hora enfrente de la estación –  
  
- Sí, y trata de no llegar tan tarde esta vez –  
  
- Sí, sí, ya sé, no hace falta que me lo repitas como si fuera una niña pequeña, bueno, nos vemos  
  
- Sí, Adiós  
  
Sakura colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a terminar con las tareas domésticas.... Definitivamente iba a ser un día muy largo y aburrido...  
  
------------------------------  
  
En otro lugar un joven estaba sentado en un enorme jardín mirando a unos enormes árboles rosas florecer..  
  
- Sakuras.... – suspir  
  
- Por Dios Shaoran, ya deja de actuar como autista... Hazme caso de una vez: Sal del jardín y ve a dar una vuelta, muévete – dijo una joven de cabello oscuro apareciendo de pronto a su lado.  
  
Mei...- dijo completamente inexpresivo - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Mei-Ling Li perdió completamente la paciencia y le gritó - ¿Pues que mas? ¡¡Tratando de sacarte de ese estado vegetativo en el que estás!! ¿Sabes? Tu madre, tus hermanas y hasta Keichi están muy preocupados por ti, así que sal de una vez!!! Estoy harta de que estés todo el día mirando los árboles y diciendo Sakura.... Sakura...!!! Si te importa tanto ¿por qué no la buscas?  
  
El joven la miró a los ojos y le dijo – No te metas en esto Mei... ¿quién te dijo que me importa? –  
  
- Claro, te la pasas todo el día pensando en ella y ¿dices que no te importa?  
  
- A mí lo que me molesta es que ella me halla lastimado así!!  
  
Mei-Ling suspiró, su primo nunca cambiaría, nunca mostraría lo que sentía.....Como odiaba a esa chica........ Sakura Himehagi...Esa niña que había logrado conquistar a Shaoran... parecía que él tenía cierta debilidad por las Sakuras...Primero había sido Kinomoto y luego Himehagi....  
  
Todo había comenzado 3 años después de que había regresado de Japón... parecía que Kinomoto no le había respondido... se lo veía deprimido hasta que la conoció...Había ido a una fiesta con sus amigos hechiceros, la vio, y se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Se hicieron muy buenos amigos, hasta que Shaoran le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella, la sorpresa fue que ella también lo amaba...y se comprometieron....eran muy felices....hasta que Shaoran descubrió que ella le era infiel...estaba comprometida desde hacía mucho tiempo con un hombre que ni siquiera tenía poderes mágicos.....eso había sido la gota que colmó el vaso...Shaoran rompió con ella y se volvió completamente serio (más todavía que antes), nunca sonreía y empezó a encerrarse todo el día en su habitación.  
  
--------------------------  
  
En Japón.....  
  
Sakura llegó a su casa y fue directamente a su habitación y lloró... lloró hasta que se quedó completamente dormida.... Ese día había sido demasiado para ella...  
  
Primero Tomoyo y Eriol le habían contado, cuando se encontraron en la estación, que tenían pensado irse a vivir a Hong-Kong porque a Tomoyo, que era diseñadora, le habían ofrecido una oferta muy importante de trabajo allí y tenía pensado aceptarla. Luego había recibido una llamada urgente de la universidad... su padre había tenido un accidente y estaba muy grave en el hospital... Las únicas tres personas que quería la habían abandonado...  
  
Cuando despertó, fue a visitarlo para ver como se encontraba.... Cuando llegó le informaron que no podía verlo porque estaba siendo operado... y le comentaron de la posibilidad de, si la operación no tenía el resultado esperado, llevarlo a un hospital muy importante de Hong-Kong donde con todo el equipamiento especial que poseía podrían salvarlo.  
  
-¿Hong-Kong? – dijo asombrada – pero...  
  
- No se preocupe por los gastos, es un caso muy especial y por eso será completamente gratis su estadía, claro que usted...  
  
- Sí, entiendo, en verdad se lo agradezco mucho Doctor -  
  
Cuando salió del hospital decidió ir a ver a Tomoyo para contarle todo lo que había pasado.  
  
- Tomoyo! – dijo cuando la vio – Mi papá está de urgencia en el hospital  
  
- ¿Qué – dijo muy asombrada Tomoyo - ¿Tu papá en el hospital? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Está bien?  
  
- Sí, solo que si la operación no tiene el éxito esperado vamos a tener que ir a otro país donde hay un hospital que tiene el equipamiento necesario para que se recupere -  
  
- ¿Otro país? ¿Cuál? -  
  
- Bueno... Hong-Kong...  
  
- ¿Hong-Kong?- Interrumpió Eriol apareciendo de repente- Sakura, hola, ¿cómo estás? -  
  
- Bueno... – Sakura le contó todo -  
  
- Ya veo, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que todo va a salir bien.  
  
- Muchas gracias Eriol – mira la hora – Es muy tarde!! Tengo que irme, cualquier cosa les aviso. -  
  
- Sí, adiós, buena suerte -  
  
Sakura se dirigió a su casa y al rato recibió una llamada, eran del hospital... la operación se había complicado y tenían que viajar de urgencia a Hong-Kong, a más tardar mañana a la mañana. Sakura colgó y llamó a Tomoyo, contándole todo y decidieron encontrarse en el aeropuerto al otro día bien temprano.  
  
- Será mejor que haga el equipaje – dijo un poco desanimada.  
  
Primero ordenó toda su ropa y la puso en un bolso, luego comenzó a revisar su armario para ver que podía serle útil. De pronto, en un rincón, vio un libro muy extraño que le resultaba familiar... Era rosa, en la parte superior tenía la figura de un león, y arriba estaba escrito bien grande su nombre...  
  
- ¿Qué será este libro? – se preguntó.  
  
Como estaba un poco apurada, decidió no abrirlo, pero cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta del armario el libro comenzó a brillar. Sakura se asustó, pero decidió abrirlo para ver porqué brillaba. Cuando lo abrió un peluche amarillo (o naranja) salió de la tapa...  
  
- ¿K... Kero? –dijo muy asombrada - ¿Eres... eres tú?  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Tú quien eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – dijo el bicho amarillo  
  
- Kero!!! – Sakura se tiró encima de él y lo abrazó – en verdad eres tú. No sabes lo feliz que estoy por encontrarte!!!  
  
- ¿qué? – dijo Kero casi asfixiado por el abrazo de Sakura - ¿Quién eres? Suéltame  
  
- ¿No me reconoces? Soy Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! Pero... mi ama es una niña!! ¿Cómo vas a ser mi dueña?  
  
- Tonto, estuviste mucho tiempo encerrado en el libro, déjame ver... mmm... creo que fueron... 5 años... sí, cinco años  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cinco años? – comenzó a observar a Sakura y se dio cuenta que pese a los cambios era su ama, su Sakura...  
  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya te convenciste?  
  
- Sí...o sea que ahora tienes... ¿18?  
  
- No, en realidad todavía tengo 17, dentro de un mes cumplo 18.  
  
- Ah...y... ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en estos 5 años?  
  
- Yo... todo normal...bueno, será mejor que siga con lo que estaba haciendo...se me va a hacer tarde... -  
  
Kero se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien con Sakura, pero decidió no preguntarle nada...  
  
Sakura siguió armando todo y al rato estuvo todo listo, entonces, como era muy tarde, decidió hacer la comida e irse a dormir...Mientras Kero la miraba muy callado  
  
- Kero... ¿Qué te sucede? – dijo cuando ya habían terminado de comer e iban a dormir. – te noto un poco extraño -  
  
- ¿Eh?... no me pasa nada... bueno, en realidad...  
  
- ¿Sí?-  
  
- Me gustaría saber porque eres tú la que se comporta extraña – dijo muy serio.  
  
- ¿Yo? -  
  
- Sí, he notado que no eres la misma te antes... estás como... más deprimida... no sé, tal vez esté imaginando pero...  
  
- No... no estás imaginándolo... yo... he dejado de ser la Sakura que tu conociste... yo... he cambiado mucho en estos cinco años... – dijo casi a punto de llorar.  
  
- Sakura...  
  
- Cuando me convertí en la maestra de las Cartas Sakura yo... bueno encontré un mundo solitario... Shaoran se había ido, Eriol... Yukito... mi hermano... tú habías vuelto a dormir en el libro... todos mis amigos se habían ido... estaba muy triste, entonces... pensé que si ocultaba mis sentimientos y no me juntaba con nadie... tal vez podría dejar de sufrir... me... me transformé en una mujer fría y distante... y... las únicas personas que me quedaban eran Tomoyo, Eriol y mi papá pero... hoy me enteré que Tomoyo y Eriol van a irse a vivir a Hong-Kong y... mi papá... tuvo un grave accidente y..... – ya no podía aguantar más las lágrimas.  
  
- Sakura... no sigas... te entiendo... – adoptó su forma grande y se puso al lado de ella para que llorara tranquila – no te preocupes... ahora yo estoy contigo... y te prometo que voy a ayudarte... -  
  
- Kero!! Muchas gracias... – y lloró hasta que se quedó dormida.  
  
Cuando despertó ya era de mañana. Se vistió, despertó a Kero, preparó el desayuno y cuando lo terminaron salieron a buscar a Tomoyo y a Eriol.  
  
- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Vamos a ver a Tomoyo? – dijo Kero muy feliz.  
  
- Sí, viajamos juntas -  
  
Al llegar, Sakura vio que Tomoyo ya estaba en la puerta.  
  
- Tomoyo! -  
  
- Sakura, ¿Cómo estás? -  
  
- Bien! ¿A que no sabes con quien me encontré? -  
  
- ¿Con quién? -  
  
- Bueno, estaba viendo que cosas poner en la valija y en una esquina del armario vi un libro que me resultaba muy familiar... y...lo abrí y... me encontré con...  
  
- Tomoyo!!! - dijo Kero saltando del bolso.  
  
- Kero!! – lo abrazó - ¿Cómo has estado? -  
  
- Dormido, ¿Y tú? -  
  
- UU Bien -  
  
- Será mejor qué....- Eriol salió de la casa y se quedo sorprendido – Kerberos...  
  
- Eriol... -  
  
- Ah! Hola Eriol -  
  
- Hola Sakura -  
  
- Luego te explicamos Eriol, ahora será mejor que vayamos porque se nos va a hacer tarde -  
  
- Sí -  
  
Llegaron al aeropuerto justo a tiempo, entraron al avión y se pusieron a charlar. Sakura le explicó como había encontrado a Kero.  
  
- Ya veo..., pero... ¿Por qué será que pudiste abrir el libro? Antes lo habías intentado y no habías podido -  
  
- Sí, es extraño, no sé...  
  
- Yo creo que sé por qué – interrumpió Kero.  
  
- ¿Por?  
  
- Fue porque...te deprimiste tanto que empezaste a perder la confianza en ti misma y tu poder fue disminuyendo... -  
  
- Entonces... al no tener el poder suficiente... – dijo Sakura  
  
- Las cartas perdieron energía y se sellaron en el libro – concluyó Eriol.  
  
- Lo siento mucho Kero, te prometo que eso nunca más volverá a pasar. Voy a tener confianza en mi misma – le sonrió -  
  
- No te preocupes Sakurita, -  
  
En ese momento llegaron a Hong-Kong, bajaron del avión y fueron directamente al hospital, ya que su padre había sido trasladado rápidamente y ahora descansaba cómodamente en una habitación esperando recuperarse.  
  
- Papá!!! – dijo Sakura entrando en la habitación y tirándose en los brazos de su padre -  
  
- Sakura... ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? -  
  
- Muy bien papi, Pero dime... ¿cómo estás tu? ¿Te sientes bien? – dijo Sakura muy preocupada.  
  
- Sí, estoy muy bien, me atienden de maravilla. Lamento que hayas tenido que dejar tu trabajo y la universidad por mi culpa. -  
  
- Vamos papá!! No te preocupes, Todo está bien -  
  
- Vaya hija, te noto muy animada -  
  
- No, estoy normal... -  
  
Mientras. Tomoyo y Eriol hablaban muy animadamente afuera de la habitación, en la sala de espera.  
  
- ¿Has notado Eriol? -  
  
- Sí, Sakura se ve animada... que bueno, ¿No? -  
  
- Sí, parece que encontrarse con Kero le hizo muy bien -  
  
- Es verdad... -  
  
-----------------------  
  
En ese momento un chico salía muy apurado de su casa....  
  
- Demonios!!, no puedo creerlo! Primer día de trabajo y estoy por llegar tarde! Todo por... Rayos!! – Y se detuvo un momento enfrente de un edificio para recuperar el aliento... – Bien Shaoran, tranquilízate, vamos – Y entró.  
  
- Buenos días – Atendió una secretaria.  
  
- Buenos días, bueno, hoy es mi primer día de trabajo y me gustaría saber a donde tengo que ir -  
  
- dígame su nombre por favor -  
  
- Shaoran Li -  
  
- Bien, le avisaré al jefe, Por favor, siéntese en aquella silla – dijo señalándole un asiento.  
  
Un rato después la secretaria le dijo...  
  
- Ya puede pasar -  
  
- Sí, gracias – Entró por una puerta a una habitación enorme. Y vio a un hombre sentado detrás de un escritorio. -  
  
- Así que usted es el nuevo doctor. He visto su Currículum y es muy joven, tiene 18 años...  
  
- Sí, así es -  
  
- Bueno, pero me parece muy responsable, así que le asignaré al paciente de la habitación 167, acaba de ingresar anoche, sufrió un accidente mientras estaba en una excavación, es japonés... Usted sabe japonés, ¿verdad?  
  
- Así es -  
  
- Bien... puede retirarse -  
  
- Muchas gracias señor - Y salió.  
  
Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y buscó la habitación 167. La encontró y tocó la puerta.  
  
- Pase – se escuchó desde adentro -  
  
Shaoran pasó y se encontró con un hombre en una cama blanca y a una jovencita a su lado.  
  
- Disculpe, he venido a revisarlo – dijo en japonés -  
  
- Sí, muchas gracias – dijo Fujitaka.  
  
Shaoran se acercó a él y comenzó a revisarlo.  
  
- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó Sakura  
  
- Tiene algunas heridas de consideración, además de que su corazón está un poco débil, tal vez tenga que ser operado en algún momento, Señorita... – dijo muy serio Shaoran -  
  
- Sakura -  
  
- Sakura –dijo poniéndose un poco triste -  
  
- ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le sucede - ?  
  
- No me pasa nada, descuide, solo que su nombre... me hizo acordar a una persona... – dijo mirándola a los ojos.  
  
Sakura no sabía que le pasaba... se estaba comportando de una manera muy amable con ese desconocido... No sabía porqué pero.... sentía como si lo conociera de hace mucho tiempo...  
  
Los dos siguieron mirándose a los ojos... tenían una sensación muy extraña....  
  
- Disculpen... – dijo Fujitaka -  
  
- Eh... Sí – dijo Shaoran reaccionando.  
  
- Pero... Estoy bien, ¿no? -  
  
- Sí... como ya le dije a la señorita está todavía un poco débil, pero no es nada muy peligroso – dijo con mucha seriedad – será mejor que descanse -  
  
- Sí -  
  
- Entonces papá – dijo Sakura – yo me voy con Eriol y Tomoyo, mañana voy a volver a visitarte -  
  
- Sí hija –  
  
- Chau papá – le dio un beso – que descanses. – Mira a Shaoran – Disculpe, ¿sabe donde está la cafetería? -  
  
- No, lo siento mucho, soy nuevo aquí, acabo de entrar hoy -  
  
- Ah... ya veo, Bueno, con permiso -  
  
- Sí -  
  
Sakura se retira y se encuentra afuera con Eriol y Tomoyo.  
  
- Eriol, Tomoyo!  
  
- Sakura!, ¿Cómo está tu papá? – pregunta Tomoyo  
  
- Está un poco mal, pero fuera de peligro -  
  
- Qué bueno -  
  
- Será mejor que vayamos al departamento – dice Eriol  
  
- Sí, tienes razón -  
  
Los tres se dirigen en taxi a la casa que habían comprado.  
  
- Oye Sakura – dice Eriol – hace un rato noté una presencia muy poderosa, ¿Tú la sentiste?  
  
- ¿Presencia? No, no me he dado cuenta, aunque... como he dejado de practicar magia hace cinco años... -  
  
- Tienes razón...ahora vas a tener que empezar desde cero...¿qué te parece si comienzas a practicar? -  
  
- Sí -  
  
Llegaron a la casa y comenzaron a ordenar todo.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Shaoran comenzó a cuidar a Fujitaka, quien lo veía con una sonrisa.  
  
- Oye... ¿Y cuantos años tienes? -  
  
- ¿Disculpe? -  
  
- Que cuantos años tienes -  
  
- Tengo... 18 años -  
  
- ¿18? Eres muy joven, tienes la edad de mi hija prácticamente -  
  
- ¿Su hija también tiene 18? -  
  
- Lo cumple en abril -  
  
- Ah... -  
  
- Son muy parecidos... -  
  
- ¿Parecidos? -  
  
- Sí, tienen la misma mirada triste, deben tener el mismo problema... - dijo con una sonrisa muy comprensiva.  
  
- No creo... además... -  
  
- Lo siento, no quise meterme, pero creo que podríamos llevarnos muy bien...si quieres puedes contarme lo que te molesta, tal vez te pueda ayudar -  
  
Shaoran no sabía que le pasaba, se sentía muy raro, algo le decía que podía confiar en ese hombre...  
  
- Bueno yo... en realidad... todo comenzó cuando yo iba a 4º de primaria... conocí a una chica... se llamaba Sakura... -  
  
- Por eso pusiste esa cara tan triste cuando mi hija te dijo su nombre -  
  
- Bueno... no fue solo su nombre... tiene los ojos iguales a los de ella... -  
  
- Ya veo... pero... Sakura no es china, así que no creo que... -  
  
- La Sakura que yo conocí tampoco lo era... estuve viviendo un tiempo en Japón y allí la conocí... bueno... yo tenía una misión que cumplir... pero ella era como una especie de rival para lo que yo quería... al principio peleábamos todo el tiempo... en realidad era yo siempre la que la trataba mal... pero siempre... por más mal que la trataba ella me sonreía... no importaba lo que yo hiciera...  
  
- Y te enamoraste de ella con el tiempo... ¿verdad? -  
  
- Sí... y se lo dije... pero luego tuve que volver a Hong-Kong... ella nunca me respondió... -  
  
- Ya veo... Tu primer amor -  
  
- Sí, pero... eso no fue todo... -  
  
- ¿No? -  
  
- A los 13 años más o menos conocí a otra chica... se llamaba igual.... -  
  
- No me digas que ella tampoco te correspondió -  
  
- No, fue peor... me correspondió... pero... un tiempo después me enteré que... ella estaba comprometida a otro hombre desde hacía mucho tiempo y..... -  
  
- Te entiendo... no te preocupes... -  
  
- Muchas gracias -  
  
- ¿Qué? -  
  
- Por escucharme... creo que nunca había hablado con nadie esto... Ahora me siento mucho mejor -  
  
- Qué bueno -  
  
- Será mejor que se vaya a dormir...Señor... -  
  
- Kinomoto, Fujitaka Kinomoto -  
  
- Kino.... – se quedó completamente pálido. -  
  
- ¿Te sucede algo malo? -  
  
- Sakura Kinomoto... – murmuró -  
  
- Sí, que te... – miró al chico y al ver su expresión se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba – Tu...  
  
- Con permiso – dijo recobrando la compostura – será mejor que descanse, vendré a revisarlo de nuevo mañana -  
  
- Cla... claro – respondió todavía muy sorprendido.  
  
Cuando Shaoran se retiró, Fujitaka comenzó a pensar....  
  
- "Ese chico...no puede ser..." "Era el compañero de Sakura... aquel al que ella le hizo la Yukata..." "Porqué no le respondi" "Yo... estaba seguro que..." "El osito..." "Ella..." Y con esos pensamientos se durmió.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Shaoran salió un poco confundido del hospital... No lo podía creer, era médico del padre de Sakura......Sakura.....la niña de la que se había enamorado.... ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? Todos los pacientes que podría tener y justo le tocaba... su padre...  
  
Llegó a su casa y fue directamente a su habitación para pensar un rato.... ¿Qué haría mañana? ¿Iría al hospital como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿hablaría con ella?... No... seguro que ella ni se acordaba de él... aunque... si su padre había dicho que ella estaba igual que él.... no.... no podía ser... no podía estar enamorada de él... si no lo hubiera llamado, o algo... pero ella... nunca le había contestado, y él no se había atrevido a llamarla... tenía miedo de presionarla...  
  
Al rato se durmió...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
- Shaoran.... -  
  
- ¿Qué? Sakura... ¿Qué te pasa? No has dejado de decir ese nombre.... ¿Por qué? -  
  
- Kero.... yo... no sé.... hoy me encontré con una persona que se parece a él... y.... no sé...  
  
- ¿Al mocoso? – dijo Kero poniendo mala cara  
  
Sakura sonrió, parece que Kero todavía se acordaba de él.  
  
- No era un mocoso... – dice un poco distraída.  
  
- Sakura!!!! Ya deja de estar tan deprimida!!!! – le gritó Kero.  
  
- Yo no estoy deprimida... -  
  
- Eso no es verdad – interrumpió alguien -  
  
- Eriol! -  
  
- Tomoyo está muy preocupada por ti... desde que saliste del hospital te estas comportando un poco extraño...así que... pensamos en llevarte a algún lado para que te diviertas -  
  
- Sí!!!, Vamos Sakurita, di que Sí!! – festejó Kero  
  
- Está bien, vamos -  
  
Los cuatro salieron....  
  
------------------------------  
  
- Ya déjenme en paz!! -  
  
- Ya cállate!!, has estado muy deprimido, será mejor que salgamos, a ver si se te levanta el ánimo!! -  
  
- Mei-Ling tiene razón!!, desde que llegaste del hospital estás peor que antes, así que.... -  
  
- ¿Pero porqué tenemos que ir ahí? Saben como odio.... -  
  
- Sí, sí... – dijeron las dos personas que lo acompañaran y lo arrastraron hacia un edificio. -  
  
Cuando estuvieron adentro, vieron muchas personas que se divertían mucho.  
  
- "Demonios, ¿Por qué justo a mí? Estos dos saben como odio cantar en público y donde venimos... A un Karaoke"  
  
- Vamos Shaoran!! – dijo Mei-Ling  
  
- Sí.... -  
  
- Tú también Keichi! -  
  
- Sí, ya voy -  
  
Los tres se acercaron al escenario.  
  
- Vamos a cantar ¿verdad Shaoran? – dijo Mei-Ling.  
  
- Claro que no!!! -  
  
- Mei, trata de convencerlo, yo voy a buscar las bebidas -  
  
- Sí, no te preocupes, yo me encargo -  
  
Así Keichi fue a buscar las bebidas  
  
----------------------  
  
- Tomoyo!, no, por favor... no quiero entrar ahí!!, qué vergüenza -  
  
- Pero si te ves divina Sakura! – dijo Tomoyo filmándola.  
  
- Es verdad – añadió Eriol – esa ropa te queda muy bien.  
  
- Pero...UUU es que... -  
  
- Bueno, entremos -  
  
- Kero! Pero si tú.... -  
  
- No te preocupes, nadie me verá, te lo prometo -  
  
- Está bien -  
  
Los cuatro entran en un gran edificio.  
  
- Yo voy a comprar las cosas, con permiso – dijo Sakura.  
  
- Está bien -  
  
Sakura se dirige a la barra para ordenar, y justo choca con alguien, quien derrama las bebidas que llevaba encima de ella.  
  
- Lo siento mucho– dice el chico  
  
- Idiota!!! ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde andas? Era mi ropa nueva.  
  
- Oye te dije que lo siento, no es para que te enojes. -  
  
- ¿Cómo que no me voy a enojar? A ver si la próxima vez.... -  
  
- Keichi!! – le grita una chica  
  
- Mei -  
  
- ¿Por qué tardas tanto?, Shaoran te está esperando -  
  
- Lo siento es que me encontré con esta señorita y... -  
  
- ¿Señorita? -  
  
- Sí, y choqué con ella y... -  
  
- Y me tiraste todo el líquido encima!! -  
  
- Ya te dije que lo siento, pero si no te bastan mis disculpas pues muy poco me importa! Podrías ser un poco más amable -  
  
- Es verdad – dice Mei-Ling.  
  
- Sakura!! –  
  
- Tomoyo!, Eriol! -  
  
- ¿Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol? – pregunta Mei -  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede Sakura? – pregunta Tomoyo -  
  
- Nada, sólo que un chico me tiró todo encima en el vestido que me hiciste y me lo manch  
  
- Ya córtala! ¿Qué te pasa? – Interrumpe Mei.  
  
- Lamento mucho lo de mi amiga, es que tuvo un problema muy grave, así que no está muy bien, lo siento mucho – dice Tomoyo.  
  
- Vaya, por lo menos la amiga es más simpática que ella -  
  
- Vamos Sakura, discúlpate con ellos -  
  
- No necesito que me trates como a una niña, y no pienso pedir disculpas!! -  
  
En ese momento llegó Shaoran  
  
- Mei-L.... Sakura.... – dijo muy Sorprendido.  
  
- Usted es... el médico – le sonríe - ¿Cómo está? -  
  
- No me reconoces, ¿verdad?, nunca pensé que tu magia disminuiría tanto como para no distinguir mi presencia -  
  
- ¿¡¡LI!!? – dijeron Tomoyo y Eriol -  
  
- Sí, Daidouji, Hiiragizawa -  
  
- ¿¡¡QUEEEEE!!? – dijo Sakura completamente sorprendida.  
  
- Tú no puedes ser Kinomoto.... -  
  
- Oigan, esperen, esperen, ¿Pueden decirme de que están hablando? No entiendo nada – preguntó Keichi  
  
- ¿Recuerdas ese viaje que hice a Japón cuando estaba en 4º grado?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Ella es la Maestra de Cartas, pero por lo visto las descuidó – dijo en un tono muy frío.  
  
- Yo..... – dijo Sakura muy avergonzada.  
  
- Yo que pensé que tal vez estarían en buenas manos, pero parece que me equivoqué, las descuidaste por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? -  
  
- Es que..... -  
  
- Ya volviste al nivel elemental, es una vergüenza -  
  
- ¡¡¿Tú que sabes por lo que tuvo que pasar?!! – la defendió Tomoyo.  
  
- Pues no me importa – dijo todavía más frío  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes...? – dijo Sakura  
  
- ¿Cómo puedo ser así?... bueno... no es tu problema – dio la vuelta y se fue.  
  
- Shaoran... – dijo Sakura.  
  
- Yo les explico... -  
  
- Entonces tu eres... -  
  
- Mei-Ling Li, Kinomoto -  
  
- Ah. -  
  
- ¿Mei-Ling?... – dijo Tomoyo.  
  
- Sí, les voy a contar por qué Shaoran está así – mira a Sakura – bueno, él... cuando estaba en primaria se enamoró de ti, ¿recuerdas? -  
  
- sí – dijo un poco colorada  
  
- Tú nunca le respondiste cuando él se te declaro... volvió a Hong-Kong, y estaba muy deprimido... yo creo que no le molestó tanto que no le correspondieras como que no le respondieras... empezó a estudiar muchísimo.... tanto que ya a los 13 ya estaba en 4º de secundaria.... -  
  
- ¿Cuarto? – dijo sorprendida  
  
- Sí... pero... cuando tenía 13 conoció a otra chica... Himehagi.... – cuando dijo este nombre frunció el ceño – Sakura... -  
  
- ¿Se llamaba igual que yo? -  
  
- Sí... parece que las Sakuras son su debilidad... la vio, y se enamoró de ella. Se hicieron muy buenos amigos, hasta que Shaoran le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella, la sorpresa fue que ella también lo amaba...y se comprometieron....eran muy felices....hasta que Shaoran descubrió que ella le era infiel...estaba comprometida desde hacía mucho tiempo con un hombre que ni siquiera tenía poderes mágicos.....eso había sido la gota que colmó el vaso...Shaoran rompió con ella y se volvió completamente serio, nunca sonreía y empezó a encerrarse de nuevo todo el día en su habitación, por eso hace poco que se recibió -  
  
- Ya veo... – dijo muy triste Sakura, parece que no solo a ella le pasaban cosas malas -  
  
- Y ahora dime tú... ¿Por qué ese cambio tan brusco?... no eres la misma Kinomoto que conocí en cuarto de primaria... -  
  
- Yo... -  
  
- Yo le contaré a Mei-Ling – dijo Tomoyo – tu ve a ver a Li. -  
  
- ¿Yo? Pero... -  
  
- Vamos Sakura, yo me quedaré con ellos, luego te alcanzamos – dijo tirando de ella. -  
  
- Está bien – y se fue a buscar a Shaoran.  
  
- Mei-Ling... debes saber que... Sakura sí le correspondía a Li... sólo que... -  
  
- No tuvo el valor para responderle... y comenzó a deprimirse..., ¿verdad? -  
  
- S... sí... además... no fue sólo Li el que se fue... también Yukito, su hermano, todos sus amigos...hasta Kero volvió a dormir en el libro... pensó que si se comportaba fría y no tenía amigos ya no iba a sufrir más... -  
  
- Ya veo... parece que la vida no ha sido muy fácil para ellos -  
  
- Sí -  
  
----------------------  
  
- ¿Qué me está pasando?... ¿Por qué me comporto así?... – dijo Shaoran sentado en un banco muy alejado del escenario. Necesitaba pensar.  
  
- Shaoran... -  
  
- Sakura... que... qué haces aquí -  
  
- Yo... – dijo sentándose al lado suyo y bajando la cabeza – quería pedirte disculpas por... lo de hace un rato...yo... -  
  
- Creo que yo soy el que tendría que disculparse... no tendría porque haberte hablado así... -  
  
- Te entiendo... después de todo es verdad... yo... no tendría porqué haber descuidado mis cartas... -  
  
- Supongo que habrás tenido tus problemas personales... -  
  
- Sí, gracias por comprenderme – se levanta y se está por ir cuando se da vuelta y le dice – No sé si te hará sentir mejor pero... no eres el único que tiene problemas... yo también tengo los míos y créeme que son tan graves como los tuyos... además tienes que tratar de seguir tu vida pase lo que pase... no tienes por qué irte abajo por alguien que no vale la pena –  
  
Y se fue dejando a Shaoran un poco confundido  
  
----------------------  
  
Cuando Sakura volvió a la barra sólo estaban Tomoyo y Eriol.  
  
- ¿Y Mei-Ling y el chico que la acompañaba? - pregunt  
  
- Se fueron porque se les hacía un poco tarde – respondió Eriol  
  
- Pero como Mei-Ling quiere hablar conmigo y quiere ver si anima a Li arreglamos de encontrarnos mañana aquí mismo – dijo Tomoyo  
  
- ¿Qué?, pero yo... prefiero quedarme en casa – respondió Sakura.  
  
- Claro que no Sakura, tu te vienes con Tomoyo y conmigo aquí Tú también necesitas divertirte – dijo Eriol -  
  
- Pero... -  
  
- No se habla más del asunto, vienes con nosotros -  
  
- Está bien – dijo resignada Sakura.  
  
Y los cuatro (Kero estaba en el bolso de Sakura durmiendo) se fueron a la casa.  
  
---------------------  
  
- ¿¡¡QUÉ!!? Claro que no!!! No pienso ir otra vez!!! – gritó Shaoran -  
  
- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Mei-Ling -  
  
- No pienso ver a Sakura!, ya bastante con que la tengo que ver cuando estoy en el hospital y va a ver a su padre!! -  
  
- Pero... lo que no entiendo es porqué no quieres verla... -  
  
- Yo... no quiero y punto -  
  
- ¬¬ Está bien... cuando te pones así no hay quien te haga cambiar de opinión -  
  
- Pero... – interrumpió Keichi –si no vas tal vez... – le sonrió – yo pueda conquistar a la chica japonesa -  
  
- Daidouji ya está con Hiiragizawa – le contestó Shaoran  
  
- Pero Kinomoto no... -  
  
- ¡¡Claro que no!! -  
  
- Vaya si que eres celoso -  
  
- Sólo que no quiero que te abuses de ella – dijo sonrojado Shaoran -  
  
- Vaya... hacía mucho que no te veía sonrojado – Keichi ya no podía aguantar la risa -  
  
Shaoran se dio cuenta de cómo estaba y volvió a poner su cara completamente inexpresiva.  
  
- será mejor que vayamos, no es bueno hacer esperar a la gente – y comenzó a caminar.  
  
- Shaoran... no tienes remedio – dijo en un suspiro Mei-Ling -  
  
Llegaron a edificio y entraron.  
  
- Mei-Ling!! -  
  
- Daidouji, ¿Cómo estás?... – se acercó a ella y le dijo despacio - ¿vino? -  
  
- Sí, me costó un poco pero sí – dijo muy alegre. Luego se dirigió a los chicos – Li, Keichi, vengan -  
  
- ¿Keichi? – dijo muy sorprendido Shaoran -  
  
- Ay... Shaoran, que tu seas tan formal con las personas, no significa que todos lo seamos -  
  
- Sí, pero tu te pasas para el otro lado -  
  
- Tienes razón, pero bueno, no importa - dijo muy convencido  
  
- ¬¬ -  
  
- Bueno, vamos, no se queden atrás – dijeron a coro Mei y Tomoyo.  
  
- Oye Mei... ¿Crees que funcione? - le preguntó Tomoyo a Mei-Ling en voz baja  
  
- Seguro que sí -  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Mientras, Sakura y Eriol estaban sentados en unas mesas muy cerca del escenario...  
  
- Oye Eriol... -  
  
- ¿Qué? -  
  
- Me trajeron aquí para que vea a Shaoran, ¿verdad? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos  
  
- ¿Q...qué? – Eriol se sorprendi  
  
- Contéstame por favor -  
  
- Bueno... yo... es que... Tomoyo y yo pensamos que tal vez... -  
  
- Yo ya no estoy enamorada de él, entiéndanlo... eso... eso ya pasó... -  
  
- ¿Cómo?... eso... Tomoyo... yo... creíamos que tú.... -  
  
- Yo ya no lo quiero... bueno, como otra cosa más que como amigo.... -  
  
- Ya veo... bueno, lo siento mucho Sakura... -  
  
- No, está bien... -  
  
En eso llegaron los otros.  
  
- Hola – dijo Sakura  
  
- Hola Sakura – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Hola Shaoran – dijo dirigiéndole una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
Eriol sólo los miró e hizo un pequeña reverencia.  
  
- Tomoyo, Mei-Ling, me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos a solas por un momento – mira a los otros –nos disculpan – y los tres se alejaron un poco del grupo.  
  
- Les quería decir que... por favor no se metan entre Sakura y Li... ella ya no está enamorada de él -  
  
- ¿Qué? –dijeron (más bien gritaron Tomoyo y Mei) – pero... no puede ser, estábamos seguras que... -  
  
- Yo también, pero...parece que no, así que... -  
  
- Sí, entendimos -  
  
Y volvieron con los demás.  
  
- ¿Y bien? – dijo Keichi en cuanto los vio acercarse - ¿qué vamos a cantar? -  
  
- ¿QUÉ? – dijeron Sakura y Shaoran  
  
- Claro, estamos en un Karaoke · -  
  
- Pero yo no pienso cantar!! – gritó casi histérico Shaoran  
  
- ¿Ah no? – dijeron Mei, Keichi, Eriol y Tomoyo con una sonrisa macabra.  
  
- ·· uuu -  
  
- bueno... aunque si no lo hace mejor, yo me puedo quedar con Sakura - dijo Keichi para provocarlo  
  
- Haz lo que quieras, es tu decisión – dijo con un tono muy frío que dejó helada a Sakura -  
  
- ¿Con que no te importa lo que pueda hacerme? – le gritó Sakura.  
  
Shaoran sólo la miró, dio la vuelta y se fue a otro lado.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Tomoyo  
  
- Nada... está normal... – suspiró – siempre se comporta así -  
  
- Voy a hablar con él – dijo muy decidida Sakura  
  
- ¿Para qué? Siempre se comporta así – trató de detenerla Keichi  
  
- ¿Eres su amigo y no te importa que le pasa? – le dijo enojada  
  
- Claro que me importa, pero no hay nada que hacer... – se encogió de hombros – Ya hemos intentado muchas cosas, pero... él sigue así -  
  
- SI TE IMPORTARA BUSCARÍAS LA SOLUCI"N!!!! - Dijo Sakura ya completamente furiosa – Con permiso – y salió en busca de Shaoran -  
  
----------------------  
  
No sabía porqué iba a buscarlo... cuando le dijo a Keichi que podía hacer lo que quisiera... le dolió... y cuando ella le gritó y él se giró pudo notar una mirada llena de dolor... no sabía que le pasaba... Cuando ya se iba a dar por vencida, lo vio sentado en los columpios de una plaza parecida al parque pingüino.  
  
- Shaoran! – le dijo dirigiéndose a él -  
  
Él levantó la cabeza y la vio muy sorprendido – Sakura, que... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -  
  
- Bueno es que yo quería preguntarte que te sucede... -  
  
- Estoy bien... – dijo desviando la mirada  
  
- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Por qué no confías en mí? –le dijo acercándose mucho a él – yo quiero ayudarte... -  
  
- Bueno es que... – Shaoran no sabía si decirle lo de Himehagi -  
  
- ¿Es por mí? -  
  
- No tiene nada que ver contigo -  
  
- Entonces... ¿Tal vez otra chica? -  
  
Shaoran bajó la cabeza – Lo sabes, ¿verdad? -  
  
- Sí... – acercó su mano hasta su rostro y lo levantó – no debes preocuparte... no vale la pena que por una chica así dejes de sonreír -  
  
- ¿Sonreír? Como si yo sonriera –  
  
- Sabes a lo que me refiero – le dijo riendo  
  
- Tienes razón – se levantó y la miró a los ojos – entonces... ¿Porqué estás así? -  
  
- ¿Qué? -  
  
- Dices que no vale la pena dejar de sonreír por una persona así... entonces ¿porque tú no sonríes?  
  
- Es que yo... – miró sus manos -  
  
- ¿Qué te sucedió? No creo que estés así por lo de tu padre-  
  
- Es que.... -  
  
Sakura le contó lo de Kero, su hermano, sus amigos, Yukito, lo de Tomoyo, Eriol, pero evitó decirle lo de sus sentimientos, después de todo, para que, si ya no lo amaba, aunque.....  
  
- Ya veo.... – la abrazó -  
  
- Shaoran... – estaba sorprendida, nunca pensó que Shaoran haría eso, pero ella también lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar -  
  
Cuando se calmó...  
  
- Muchas gracias -  
  
- ¿Eh?  
  
- Por haberme escuchado, creo que hablar contigo me hizo sentir mucho mejor -  
  
- Lo mismo digo -  
  
- Será mejor que volvamos al Karaoke, Tomoyo y los demás deben estar preocupados -  
  
- Sí –  
  
-----------------------------  
  
- ¿Dónde habrá ido Kinomoto? Se la veía muy enojada – dijo Mei-Ling -  
  
- Sí, tienes razón, pero seguro que ya va a volver – la tranquilizó Keichi -  
  
En eso ven que llega Sakura acompañada de Shaoran.  
  
- Kinomoto! -  
  
- Mei-Ling -  
  
- Qué bueno que está todo bien – dijo Eriol  
  
- Bueno, entonces si están de acuerdo vamos a cantar!!! – dijo muy animada Tomoyo -  
  
- Sí, está bien, ¿verdad Shaoran? -  
  
- Pero... -  
  
- Vamos , por favor – dijo mirándolo con una carita muy dulce -  
  
- Está bien -  
  
Mei-Ling y Keichi se quedaron: O.O  
  
- ¿Y cómo nos vamos a separar? – preguntó Eriol -  
  
- Bueno.... – miró a Sakura y a Shaoran - serán tres grupos, Mei-Ling y Keichi; Eriol y yo; y Sakura y Shaoran  
  
- Pero... ¿no son muy pocos grupos? -  
  
- No, vamos en pareja -  
  
- Nosotros primeros – dijo Tomoyo -  
  
- Está bien – respondieron todos.  
  
- Vamos a cantar... veamos... ¿Qué te parece Platina? – le preguntó a Eriol -  
  
- Lo que tu quieras Tomoyo – le sonrió.  
  
-Subieron al escenario y...  
  
- Buenas tardes a todos!!! – dijo Tomoyo por el micrófono – espero que la estén pasando muy bien – Todos tenían una gotita en la cabeza, Tomoyo parecía muy entusiasmada, tal vez demasiado – Mi novio y yo – Eriol se sonrojó – cantaremos una canción para ustedes, esperamos les guste!!! – la música comenzó a sonar -  
  
Tomoyo comenzó a cantar... su voz, con el pasar de los años se había vuelto más hermosa que antes todavía... cuando empezó todos la miraron... no sólo cantaba muy bien, si no que se había transformado en una mujer preciosa... su cabello estaba un poco más corto que de cuando era pequeña, pero todavía seguía siendo de ese color negro azulado que lo caracterizaba... sus ojos estaban más brillantes que nunca...  
  
**- I'm a dreamer Hisomu Pawa  
  
- Watashi no sekai Yume to koi to fuan de dekite'ru**

** Demo souzou wo shinai mono Kakurete'ru hazu  
  
- Sora ni mukau kiki no you ni anata wo Massugu mitsumete'ru  
  
- Mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa **

**Shinjiru sore dake de Koerarenai mono wa nai **

**Utau you ni kiseki no you ni "omoi" ga subete wo cáete yuku yo **

**kitto kitto odoroku kurai**  
  
Luego le pasó el micrófono a Eriol  
  
**I'm a dreamer Hisomu Pawa  
  
Mada minu sekai Soko de nani ga matte-ite mo **

**Moshimo risou to chigatte mo Osore wa shinai  
  
Tori-tachi wa kaze ni nori **

**tabi wo shite yuku Kyou kara ashita e to  
  
Tsutaetai naa sakebitai naa **

**Kono yo ni hitotsu dake no sanzai de aru watashi **

**Inoru yo ni hoshi no you ni **

**Chiisa na hikari dakedo itsuka wa **

**Motto motto Tsuyoku naritai**  
  
Cuando terminó de tocar todos aplaudieron, y cuando bajaron, sus amigos los felicitaron.  
  
- Vaya, cantan muy bien – les dijo Keichi -  
  
- Sí, además hacen una pareja muy linda – agregó Mei-Ling -  
  
- Gracias – les respondieron – Ahora es su turno – dijeron mirando a Sakura y a Shaoran -  
  
- ¿Nosotros? – preguntó Shaoran -  
  
- Sí – le dijo Mei -  
  
- Pero nunca he cantado en público -  
  
- Siempre hay una primera vez -  
  
- Claro que no! -  
  
- Pues que pena, vas a tener que hacerlo... -  
  
- He dicho que... -  
  
- Vamos Shaoran, va a ser divertido – le dijo Sakura -  
  
- Está... está bien – dijo él sonrojado -  
  
Mei y Keichi se quedaron 0o0 - ¿Qué? -  
  
- Ahora que me acuerdo – dice Mei-Ling – me prometiste que ibas a cantar una canción tú solo... ¿recuerdas? -  
  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Shaoran -  
  
- Sí, para mi cumpleaños... -  
  
- Es verdad... – le dijo Keichi – le dijiste que si te dejaba en paz por una semana ibas a hacer lo que ella quisiera -  
  
- Pero... pero... -  
  
- Y lo que yo quiero es que cantes una canción! – le dijo Mei entusiasmada -  
  
- Cualquier cosa menos eso... -  
  
- Pues que pena... – lo empuja al escenario y toma el micrófono – Buenas noches a todos!!! Mi amigo – señala a Shaoran – ahora les cantará una canción, espero que les guste!!! – y le pasó el micrófono a Shaoran quien estaba muuuuy nervioso -  
  
- Mei-Ling!! -  
  
- Buena Suerte O -  
  
En ese momento la música comenzó a sonar... Shaoran tomó aire y comenzó a cantar...  
  
**- Doko made mo tsuzuku aoi sora massugu miagete  
  
Fukinukeru kaze wo suikonde saka wo kakete'ru  
  
- Itsu mo yori maji na hyoujou wo tooku kara nirami-nagara **

**Nande darou wake mo naku iji ni natte shimau  
  
- Ki ni naru aitsu fushigi na aitsu koko de jitto shite irarenai **

**Magarikado de wa sou nani ka okorisou de kakedasu yo  
  
- Ki ni naru yokan fushigi na yokan. **

**Yume de mita you na munasawagi Y**

**okan dekinai mainichi massugu mitsumete **

**Aitsu ni makenai yo  
  
- Orenji no kumo wo oikakete anna ni isoide **

**Omoikiri nanka ni tsumazuite hade ni koronda  
  
- Itsudatte aitsu no koto nante kankee nankanai'n da kara **

**Asufaruto keto bashite kaerimichi wo isogu  
  
- Ki ni naru aitsu fushigi na aitsu kyou mo yokome de chekku shite **

**Shiranai uchi ni sou naze ka aitsu no peesu hamatte'ru  
  
- Ki ni naru yokan fushigi na yokan nani ka hajimaru munasawagi **

**Donna toki demo yuzurenai risou ga aru kara Dare ni mo makenai yo  
  
- Ki ni naru aitsu fushigi na aitsu koko de jitto irarenai **

**Sono mune no oku sou himeta honto no chikara shiritakute  
  
- Ki ni naru yokan fushigi na yokan marude mirai wa meiro da ne **

**Yume wo shikkari kono te ni tsukameru toki made Jibun ni makenai yo.**  
  
Cuando terminó todos lo aplaudieron, y cuando bajó unas chicas se le acercaron para felicitarlo "personalmente"...  
  
- Te felicito! Cantaste muy bien... – le dijo una más tímida -  
  
- Sí!! Y sabes... eres muy guapo... ¿no querrías salir conmigo? -  
  
- No, muchas gracias – dio la vuelta y se fue para donde estaban los demás mientras las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas -  
  
- A quién le toca ahora... – dijo cuando llegó adonde estaban los otros -  
  
- Vaya Shaoran – le dijo Eriol – qué popular eres – Shaoran solo le miró -  
  
- Me toca a mí – dijo Sakura -  
  
- Vamos Sakura, tú puedes!!! – le dijo Tomoyo filmándola -  
  
- Tú no cambias Daidouji – le dijo Mei con una gota resbalando por su cabeza -  
  
Sakura subió al escenario... y directamente se puso a cantar...  
  
**- Kotchi ni kite jitto shite'te Hora kirei da ne  
  
- Happa no ue sotto hikaru Hora ame no tsubu  
  
- Fushigi ga ippai achikochi de dance shite'ru Genki wo wasurenaide tte messeji ne  
  
- Mawarimichi datte suteki Mata aeta mono  
  
- Mahou da ne sono egao Nanka Otto suru yo  
  
- Tenshi ga ippai poketto de dance shite'ru Jibun wo shinjite ne tte yuu messeji ne  
  
- Nani ka aru kana kono michi no mukou ni nee ikou ikou yo ikeba wakaru yo  
  
- Tenshi ga ippai poketto de dance shite'ru Jibun wo shinjite ne tte yuu messeji ne  
  
- Tenshi ga ippai achikochi de dance shite'ru Yume ni ru haato ni sora kara no purezento ne  
  
- Kotchi ni kite jitto shite'te Hora kirei da ne.  
**  
Cuando bajó, al igual que a Shaoran se le acercaron muchos chicos...  
  
- Cantas muy bien, ¿lo sabías? – le dijo uno acercándosele mucho -  
  
- muchas gracias – dijo ella muy fría -  
  
- ¿Y sabes también que eres muy hermosa? – dijo tratando de abrazarla -  
  
- Con permiso – se corrió y se fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos – Disculpen, voy a ir al baño – les dijo -  
  
- Claro -  
  
Sakura se fue para arreglarse un poco... pero en un momento siente como alguien entra y traba la puerta, y cuando se da vuelta...  
  
- Tú!! – dice un poco asustada, ya que el rostro del chico no mostraba nada bueno para ella -  
  
- Sí... yo... – dice el sonriéndole siniestramente – como ya te dije antes eres muy hermosa... aunque... un poco fría... -  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? Este es el baño de mujeres... – le dijo ya más asustada -  
  
- Sí... – dice acercándose un poco a ella -  
  
- aléjate de mí!!! – le gritó retrocediendo un poco -  
  
- ¿Estás asustada?... pobrecita.. – dijo tomándole del brazo -  
  
- Ya... suéltame – dijo llorando – Shaoran... -  
  
- ¿Shaoran? – pregunta él - ¿tu novio? Pobre chica... bueno, pero vete olvidando de él porque va a ser imposible que aparezca para... -  
  
- Sakura!!!! – escuchó que golpearon la puerta -  
  
- ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió el chico – es imposible!!!... aunque – dijo teniendo más calma – va a ser imposible que pueda pasar -  
  
- Shaoran!!! – gritó Sakura -  
  
- Grita todo lo que quieras niña... tu novio va a tener que se mago para abrir la p... -  
  
PAFFFF  
  
La puerta cayó y el chico vio a un joven mirándolo con un odio terrible.  
  
- Cómo... – el chico no pudo terminar la frase -  
  
- Suelta a Sakura!!! – le gritó Shaoran -  
  
- Oye... – dijo sacando un cuchillo – no te muevas por que si no... – Apuntó a Sakura – la chica va a salir muy lastimada -  
  
- TIEMPO!!! – dijo Shaoran -  
  
- Qué... qué me pasa – dijo el chico – no puedo moverme -  
  
Entonces Shaoran se acercó a Sakura  
  
- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó - ¿No te hizo nada? -  
  
- Shaoran!!! – dijo tirándose a sus brazos – Muchas gracias!!! -  
  
- Sakura... – dijo él sorprendido -  
  
- Oigan!!! – dijo el chico, entonces Shaoran lo miró y puso su mano en la frente de él, haciendo que se desmayara -  
  
- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Sakura -  
  
- Solo está dormido – le sonríe - ¿nos vamos? -  
  
- Sí – lo tomó del brazo y se salieron del baño.  
  
----------------------------  
  
- Donde se habrá metido Shaoran... – dijo un poco preocupada Mei -  
  
- Sí... es raro que haya salido corriendo de esa forma... ¿qué le habrá pasado? – dijo Keichi -  
  
- Y Sakura... está tardando demasiado... – dijo Tomoyo -  
  
En ese momento los vieron acercarse...  
  
- Sakura, Li – dijo Eriol - ¿Qué les pasó? -  
  
- No, no nos pasó nada – dijo Sakura -  
  
- Eso no es cierto – le retó Tomoyo -  
  
- Bueno, es que... -  
  
- Yo les cuento – dice Shaoran -  
  
Él les contó lo que pasó...  
  
- ¿QUEEE? – dijo Tomoyo - ¿Intentó hacerte daño? -  
  
- S... sí... pero... ahora está todo bien -  
  
- Qué bueno... – dice Eriol -  
  
- Bueno – dice Sakura mirando a Mei-Ling y a Keichi – ahora es su turno ¿no?  
  
- Ehhh... pero... miren la hora que es... – dice Mei – será mejor que nos vayamos... ¿qué les parece si mañana vamos de picnic? -  
  
- Claro, a mi me parece bien – dice Tomoyo – nos vemos mañana -  
  
- Pero... – dicen Sakura y Shaoran -  
  
- Nada de peros – dicen los otros cuatro – nos vemos mañana – y los arrastraron hacia fuera -  
  
----------------------------  
  
Ya había pasado un mes. Ese día, Sakura fue a visitar a su padre bien temprano como siempre. Tomoyo y Mei-Ling habían arreglado de encontrarse en una pista de patinaje, entonces ella iría al hospital, vería a su padre y se iría con Shaoran que tenía ese día libre.  
  
- Hola papá – dijo al entrar a la habitación - ¿Cómo estás? -  
  
- Mucho mejor hija ¿Y tú como estás? Te noto muy feliz – le dijo mirando a Shaoran -  
  
- No, estoy normal -  
  
- Hola Sakura -  
  
- Hola Shaoran, ¿Cómo estás? -  
  
- Bien... en un momento termino de revisar a tu padre y nos vamos -  
  
- Sí – Sakura se retiró de la habitación -  
  
- ¿Van a dar una vuelta? – preguntó Fujitaka -  
  
- Vamos a la pista de patinaje... No le molesta ¿verdad? -  
  
- No, claro que no... es más, me parece muy buena idea... así Sakura se anima un poco... hacía mucho que no la veía así... es muy feliz... -  
  
Shaoran terminó de revisarlo – Ya está listo... recuerde que tiene que tomar estas pastillas... cada 8 horas... -  
  
- Si, muchas gracias y diviértanse -  
  
- Adiós... cuídese – Se fue de la habitación -  
  
- Shaoran – dijo Sakura cuando lo vio salir – Vamos... no quiero llegar tarde -  
  
- Sí – los dos salieron del hotel -  
  
- Oye Shaoran... – le preguntó Sakura en un momento - ¿Crees que..... Puedas... ayudarme a usar mi magia de nuevo...? -  
  
- ¿Tú magia? -  
  
- Sí, recuerda que no practico hace cinco años y... he vuelto a un nivel elemental -  
  
- Está bien... -  
  
- Muchas gracias! – lo abrazó, y en ese momento Shaoran se sintió muy raro -  
  
- No... de nada.... Pero... he estado pensando sobre lo que dijiste que no pudiste abrir el libro y... pienso que... más que por lo que dijo Eriol de haber perdido la confianza en ti misma fue... por que... perdiste a algo muy importante para ti... y empezaste a decaerte pensando en que la vida era muy cruel al haberte hecho perder la cosa que más querías – dijo mirándola a los ojos -  
  
Sakura se detuvo – Eso es verdad... -  
  
- Yukito se fue... ¿verdad? – le sonrió -  
  
- No... Yo... perdí a la persona que más quería, pero esa persona eras...Tú..... -  
  
- ¿C... cómo? – Dijo él sorprendido - ¿Eso es una broma? -  
  
- No... Yo... si te quería pero... nunca te lo dije... no sé por qué... – comenzó a caminar – será mejor que nos apuremos -  
  
- S... sí – dijo él y la alcanzó -  
  
---------------------------------  
  
- Te encontraré... – murmuraba una chica corriendo rápidamente por las calles de Hong-Kong – Cueste lo que cueste tengo que encontrarte... Shaoran Li -  
  
-------------------------  
  
- Tomoyo! -  
  
- Hola Sakura -  
  
- Hola Kinomoto -  
  
- Ah, hola Mei-Ling -  
  
- ¿Están listos? Vamos a patinar – dijo Mei – Kinomoto... ¿sabes patinar? -  
  
- Bueno... la última vez que patiné fue... cuando apareció la carta congelante en cuarto grado... así que digamos que no me acuerdo U -  
  
- No importa... Shaoran te puede enseñar -  
  
- No... no quiero causarle más molestias -  
  
- Yo no tengo problema – le dice él -  
  
- Pero... -  
  
- Ven – le toma la mano y van a la pista -  
  
- Shaoran!!! – decía Sakura – No... no... me voy a caer -  
  
- No... no te caerás... ¿recuerdas? Tienes que tener más confianza en ti misma... y en mí... no te voy a soltar -  
  
- Es verdad – le sonrió –  
  
- Lo que tienes que hacer es separar un poco más las piernas, así no te caerás -  
  
- Sí -  
  
En ese momento la soltó y ella pudo mantenerse en pie-  
  
- ¿Ves? Solo tienes que confiar en que lo puedes hacer –  
  
- Sí! ¿Y ahora que hago? -  
  
Shaoran comenzó a explicarse como moverse, mientras los demás los miraban.  
  
- Eriol – dijo Tomoyo – Es una pena que ya no estén enamorados... harían una excelente pareja – suspiró - ¿Crees que pueda haber una oportunidad? -  
  
- No lo sé – contestó él – ellos cambiaron... decidieron ocultar sus sentimientos pensando en que de esa manera ya no sufrirían... -  
  
- Es verdad -  
  
- Pero... yo creo que sí puede haber una oportunidad... ahora están juntos... -  
  
- Sí... eso es cierto... estando juntos pueden con todo... como de pequeños... – sonrió – espero que puedan ser felices... juntos o separados... no lo sé... -  
  
En ese momento Sakura se acercó a ellos – Lo logre!!! Lo logre!! – dijo saltando -  
  
- Qué bueno Sakura – sonrió Tomoyo -  
  
- Vengan, ahora vamos a patinar todos Mei-Ling, Keichi, vengan!! – los arrastró a todos hacia la pista de patinaje -  
  
Todos la estaban pasando muy bien y estaban felices de que Sakura y Shaoran estuvieran tan animados.  
  
- Nunca había visto a Shaoran tan animado en toda mi vida – dijo Keichi ya en la cafetería -  
  
- yo sí... – dijo Mei – cuando estuvimos en Japón en quinto grado parecía muy feliz... casi tanto como ahora -  
  
Mientras, en la pista, Sakura y Shaoran seguían patinando.  
  
- te juego una carrera Shaoran!! – le dijo en un momento Sakura comenzando a patinar -  
  
- Oye, espera, no seas tramposa! – dijo él yendo detrás de ella, pero en un momento se frenó de pronto – No... no puede... ser... – murmuró -  
  
- Shaoran, ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Sakura acercándose a él al notar que se había detenido de pronto -  
  
- Será mejor que nos vayamos – le dijo muy frío tomando su mano y saliendo de la pista -  
  
- ¿Shaoran? – preguntó ella - ¿Qué te sucede? -  
  
- ¿Shaoran? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas – Eres tú, ¿verdad? -  
  
Él siguió patinando sin prestar atención.  
  
- Shaoran! – dijo la voz un poco más fuerte – Sé que eres tú! Por lo menos puedes dignarte en darte vuelta y mirarme... no te hagas el que no me escuchas! -  
  
Shaoran se detuvo y sin darse vuelta dijo:  
  
- ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de dejarme en paz? Himehagi -  
  
Cuando Sakura escuchó ese nombre se quedo muda...  
  
- "¿Himehagi?" – pensó – "Ese nombre...es... el de la chica que le gustaba a Shaoran... su prometida..." Shaoran... -  
  
- Vámonos Sakura – dijo él volviendo a caminar -  
  
- Shaoran!!!! No te vayas... quiero hablar contigo!! Yo... yo todavía te quiero... no te vayas!!! – se adelantó y se puso al frente suyo - ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme? A mí... a la chica a la que amabas – mira a Sakura – Es por ella ¿verdad? De seguro es tu novia... ¿Cómo te llamas? -  
  
- En primer lugar – dijo Sakura – no soy su novia... solo soy una amiga – estaba hablando muy fríamente – y en segundo lugar... mi nombre... no es tu problema -  
  
- Mocosa del demonio – en ese momento levanta su mano y todas las personas que allí se encontraban comenzaron a dormirse – Me las pagarás!!! Nadie me quita a Shaoran!!! – de pronto apareció una espada – Ahhhh!!! – Himehagi la atacó, y Sakura por muy poco pudo evitarla, pero aun así, ella le hirió en un costado – Vaya... eres muy hábil – En ese momento recibió un golpe en la nuca que la dejó inconsciente -  
  
- Sakura!! – le dijo Shaoran - ¿Estás bien? -  
  
- Sí... – dijo ella tomándose el costado – muchas gracias – le sonrió -  
  
- Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora -  
  
- Pero... – dijo mirando a su alrededor -  
  
- No te preocupes, ya todos despertarán – se acercó a Himehagi y le tocó la cabeza – Ya está, no causará más problemas – Tomó a Sakura en brazos, quien se sonrojó, dijo algo, y de pronto aparecieron en una habitación -  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó ella -  
  
- En mi habitación – La puso en la cama – Vamos a ver esa herida – de la mesita de luz sacó una caja con vendas – Levántate la remera -  
  
- ¿QUÉ? – dijo ella alarmada -  
  
- Para revisarte... no sé si sabes... pero soy médico -  
  
- Es verdad... lo siento – dijo sonrojada. Se levantó la remera y Shaoran la revisó -  
  
- Esto puede dolerte – y comenzó a pasarle un desinfectante -  
  
- Está bien... – Luego, él le puso una venda – Muchas gracias -  
  
- No... lo lamento... -  
  
- ¿Qué? -  
  
- Por mi culpa te hirieron – agachó la cabeza -  
  
- Vamos Shaoran, sabes que no fue tu culpa – le dijo tomando su cara y levantándosela – Todo está bien -  
  
- Eso es lo que solías decir de pequeña... ¿recuerdas? –  
  
- Es verdad... -  
  
- Oye... Sakura... – la miró fijamente a los ojos -  
  
- ¿Qué? -  
  
- Yo quiero decirte que yo... – se calló – no, nada -  
  
- Si no me lo dices tú, te lo diré yo... – dijo Sakura -  
  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó él sorprendido -  
  
- ¿Esta situación no te parece haberla vivido antes? -  
  
- Sí... así que... lo sabes... No tengo remedio ¿verdad?. Soy un idiota... sólo a mí se me ocurre enamorarme de la misma persona dos veces... o... quizá... será que nunca dejé de amarte... pero... ya no somos niños... -  
  
- No... no somos niños... pero... actuamos como tales muchas veces... -  
  
- Eso es verdad. – le sonríe – Nunca pensé hablar de esto con alguien tan calmadamente... -  
  
- ¿Eso será porqué... sabes como termina esto? -  
  
- Sí... sé que tú nunca... -  
  
Sakura no le dejó continuar, puso su mano sobre su boca.  
  
- Shhh... no digas cosas que no sabes... -  
  
- ¿No lo sé?... Vamos... Sakura... tú sabes perfectamente que... -  
  
- Te quiero... así como tú nunca dejaste de quererme, yo nunca dejé de pensar en ti... te amo... pero... -  
  
- ¿Pero? -  
  
- yo ya no soy la misma niña que conociste en primaria... ahora solo soy una mujer sin sentimientos... -  
  
- Eso no es verdad... tu no has cambiado... aunque aparentes ser como tu dices 'una mujer sin sentimientos' en el fondo eres la misma Sakura que yo conocí en primaria... y de la que yo me enamoré... -  
  
- Shaoran... – dijo comenzando a llorar – No quiero que me dejes sola... no quiero separarme de ti... Te necesito... -  
  
- Sakura... – se acercó a ella y la abrazó – no te preocupes... no me apartaré de tu lado... no otra vez... -  
  
- ¿Me lo prometes? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos y extendiendo su dedo meñique -  
  
- Sí, te lo juro – le respondió él -  
  
--------------------------  
  
- Papá!!! – dijo Sakura alborotadamente entrando de pronto a la habitación – Papá!!! Tengo que... – le dijo saltando – tengo que contarte algo!!! -  
  
- Vamos Sakura.. cálmate... pareciera que fueras a explotar – le dijo Fujitaka con una gran sonrisa -  
  
- Es que... es que... Shaoran... -  
  
- ¿Al fin son novios? -  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabías? -  
  
- Bastaba mirarlos para darse cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro -  
  
- ¿Y qué opinas? ¿Estás de acuerdo? -  
  
- Por supuesto... -  
  
- Gracias papá!!! – le saltó encima -  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Pasaron 3 meses y Fujitaka seguía en el hospital, mientras Sakura y Shaoran seguían juntos  
  
- Buenos días -  
  
- Hola Shaoran  
  
- Buenos días señor Kinomoto - Shaoran se acerca a él y lo revisa -  
  
- ¿Cómo me encuentro? ¿Crees que puedan darme de alta pronto? -  
  
- Le seré sincero Señor Kinomoto... su estado de salud todavía es muy débil, pero tenemos que operarlo lo antes posible... es muy peligroso que continúe así...  
  
- Ya me parecía... -  
  
- Lo siento -  
  
- No importa, se que hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance... por lo menos voy a morir feliz... sabiendo que Sakura lo es también -  
  
- No diga eso señor Kinomoto -  
  
- ¿Ya tienen decidido cuando casarse? -  
  
- No... aún no... es que... -  
  
- ¿No se lo has pedido todavía? -  
  
- Es que me parece un tanto apresurado -  
  
- Yo creo que a Sakura le encantará... además, mientras más pronto se casen más posibilidades de ver a mis nietos voy a tener -  
  
- Señor Kinomoto... aún no le he comentado una posibilidad... -  
  
- ¿Cuál? -  
  
- Antes que nada quiero que escuche todo lo que voy a decirle sin sacar conclusiones apresuradas... -  
  
- Está bien -  
  
- ¿Usted cree en la magia? -  
  
- Sí... la magia... yo creo que debe existir... y que la deben poseer personas muy especiales -  
  
- Bueno... su hija es una de esas personas... -  
  
- ¿Cómo? -  
  
- Sakura posee poderes mágicos... al igual que yo... -  
  
- ¿Poderes mágicos? -  
  
- Sí y... creo que con ella podríamos salvarlo... -  
  
- ¿Enserio eso es posible? -  
  
- Sí. Espere, voy a llamar a Sakura y le contaremos todo – Cuando abrió la puerta... – Sakura... – dijo -  
  
Efectivamente, Sakura estaba en la puerta.  
  
- ¿Sakura?... Escuchaste todo... ¿verdad? -  
  
- Sí... – respondió muy fríamente -  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa? -  
  
- ¡¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi padre estaba muriendo?!! ¡¡¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?!! – le gritó -  
  
- Sakura... yo... -  
  
- Pensé que confiabas en mí... pensé que... pensé que no me ocultarías nada y que quizá... – comenzó a llorar -  
  
- Pero Sakura... -  
  
- Papá... no te preocupes – dijo ignorando a Shaoran – yo te ayudaré – se acercó a él e invocó a una carta – Cura!!, por favor, Haz que mi padre no esté más enfermo!!! -  
  
En ese momento, una niñita con traje de enfermera salió de la carta, se acercó a Fujitaka, le puso su manito sobre su cabeza y lo curó completamente.  
  
- Sakura... ¿Cuándo hiciste esta carta? – preguntó Shaoran sorprendido -  
  
- Eso no es de tu incumbencia -  
  
- Pero... -  
  
- No quiero verte nunca más! – le gritó y se fue corriendo -  
  
- Sakura... – Shaoran salió corriendo detrás de ella, pero ya se había ido, entonces, decidió ir a la casa de Eriol y Tomoyo -  
  
DING DONG...  
  
- ¿Shaoran? ¿Qué sucedió? – le atendió Tomoyo - Acabo de ver a Sakura entrar corriendo a la casa y encerrarse en su habitación... ¿discutieron? -  
  
Shaoran le contó lo que había pasado...  
  
- Ya veo... así que fue eso... no te preocupes... no creo que Sakura esté tan enojada contigo... solo le molestó que le ocultaras lo de su padre -  
  
- Pero... -  
  
- Ya lo sé... tú no se lo dijiste para no preocuparla... y eso es lo que tiene que entender... -  
  
- Está bien... cuando salga... dile que me gustaría hablar con ella... adiós... cualquier cosa llámame... ¿Sí? – y se fue lentamente.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ring ring ring ring  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Shaoran se despertó repentinamente – El teléfono!! – lo atendió – Ah, hola Tomoyo... -  
  
- Hola Shaoran, te tengo una noticia terrible... Sakura decidió irse, vuelve a Japón... ven de inmediato!!!! -  
  
- ¿C... cómo...? -  
  
- Shaoran!!!, ven de una vez!!!! -  
  
- Sí, nos vemos – colgó y se dirigió a toda velocidad a lo de Tomoyo -  
  
- Sakura!! – le llamó apenas la vio, estaba por subir al auto -  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede Shaoran? – le dijo ella sin mirarlo -  
  
- ¿Por qué te vas? -  
  
- Soy de Japón... ¿Sabes? Voy a donde tengo que estar -  
  
- Pero... -  
  
- No me molestes... te dije que no quiero volverte a ver más, así que por favor, sal de mi vista -  
  
- Está bien... me iré... lamento haberte molestado – Comenzó a irse -  
  
- Sakura – dijo Tomoyo - ¿No crees que...? -  
  
- Nos vemos Tomoyo, cuando llegue te aviso... ¿Está bien? -  
  
- Sí... aunque... ¿no quieres quedarte? Hay mucho espacio... tal vez... -  
  
- Tomoyo, por favor, ya te he dicho que estoy bien... ven a visitarme alguna vez... y tu también Eriol -  
  
- S... Sí... -  
  
En eso salió de la casa Fujitaka.  
  
- ¿Y Shaoran? – preguntó -  
  
- Nos vamos papá, se hace tarde -  
  
- Bueno... vamos... – dijo un poco triste -  
  
- Nosotros también -  
  
- KERO!! –llamó Sakura a la casa -  
  
- Ya voy!! – Kero salió de la casa – Vamos!!! -  
  
En eso llegan Mei y Keichi...  
  
- Oigan!! ¿Ya se olvidaban de nosotros? -  
  
- Mei-Ling, Keichi...lo siento -  
  
- Mei-Ling... ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? -  
  
- Claro... con permiso – Las dos se alejan un poco y Tomoyo le cuenta lo que pasó A Mei-Ling - ¿Cómo? ¿Sakura... se va sin Shaoran?!!! Yo creí que... -  
  
- Tenemos que hacer algo -  
  
- Sí, yo me voy ahora para su casa para convencerlo de que regrese, no puede dejar que se vaya!!! -  
  
- Yo intentaré atrasarla -  
  
- Bien – Mei-Ling salió corriendo -  
  
- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Sakura -  
  
- es que... Mei-Ling se olvidó algo muy importante... un regalo para ti y... fue a buscarlo – inventó -  
  
- Bien, que nos alcance en el aeropuerto, vamos -  
  
- Pero Sakura!! -  
  
- Dije Vamos – Todos se subieron a los taxis.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
- Shaoran!!! – llamó Mei-Ling -  
  
- Qué sucede – preguntó él sin abrir la puerta de su habitación en la que se había encerrado -  
  
- Sakura se va!!! Tienes que impedirlo!!! Vamos!!!! -  
  
- Ella no quiere verme... me odia -  
  
- Eso es mentira!!!, solo... solo está confundida... y sabes muy bien lo terca que puede llegar a ser!!! -  
  
- No me importa... -  
  
- ¡¡Shaoran!! – lo llamó por un buen rato, pero luego desistió, en eso recibió un llamado de Tomoyo...  
  
- Mei-Ling, estamos en el Aeropuerto, ¿Y Shaoran? ¿Pudiste convencerlo? -  
  
- No... no pude... lo siento... creo que no va a poder ser.... -  
  
-------------------------  
  
- Sakura!! Tienes que entenderlo!! No puedes irte así como así!! -  
  
- Ya basta Tomoyo, él me hizo daño... me ocultó lo de papá... ¿Cómo crees que puedo quedarme como si nada hubiera pasado? -  
  
- Pero sabes que lo hizo para no preocuparte -  
  
- Eso no me importa!!. Con permiso, voy al baño -  
  
Sakura entró al baño y se miró al espejo...  
  
- ¿Por qué me siento así?... tendría que estar feliz – le dijo a su reflejo – papá está sano de nuevo... -  
  
- ¿Será porqué estás dejando a alguien muy importante aquí? – le dijo de pronto su reflejo... pero... de pronto no era su reflejo era.... –  
  
- Mamá!!! -  
  
- Dime Sakura... ¿vas a dejar al hombre que amas solo por un capricho? -  
  
- Pero... – insistía ella – Ya no quiero verlo -  
  
- Sakura... sabes que eso no es verdad... tú lo amas... y sabes que él también te ama... ¿Quieres hacerlo sufrir? -  
  
- Yo... yo... no... yo... no quiero... no quiero irme... yo quiero... quiero estar con él... -  
  
- Entonces Sakura... ve... -  
  
- Sí!, gracias mamá, muchas gracias!!! – Y salió corriendo -  
  
- Sakura no regresa... ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – Preguntó, y de pronto la vio salir corriendo del baño – Sakura... – sonrió – Qué bueno... tú puedes Sakura -  
  
------------------------------------  
  
- Sakura... – Shaoran abrió lentamente la puerta... Mei-Ling se había ido ya... entonces decidió salir al jardín... hacía mucho que no iba allí... solo lo hacía cuando estaba triste... Se acercó al árbol de cerezo que estaba en el centro del jardín, se apoyó en él y cerró los ojos... – Sakura... -  
  
- Shaoran... -  
  
En ese momento abrió los ojos de golpe, levantó la cabeza y la vio...  
  
- Sakura... ¿Qué...? – de pronto notó que ella había comenzado a llorar -  
  
- Lo... lo siento... yo... – corrió hacia él y lo abrazó – Perdóname!!! -  
  
- Sakura... – también la abrazó – No tienes por qué disculparte... -  
  
- Shaoran... – dijo levantando la vista – te amo... no quiero separarme de ti... -  
  
- Yo también te amo... – se acercó y la besó – y nunca me iré de tu lado... por eso... yo... -  
  
- ¿Sí? -  
  
- Quiero... que te... cases conmigo... bueno... no tengo el anillo, pero... -  
  
- Por supuesto que sí!!! – le dijo saltándole encima -  
  
FIN  
  
Terminado el 26 de Octubre de 2003 20:55 hs  
  
NOTAS: Este es mi primer fic en Fanfiction. Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Se que el final quedó algo descolgado, pero bueh, que se le har  
Para cualquier comentario, crítica (CONSTRUCTIVA), o lo que se les ocurra, mi mail es: HanaKTCCShotmail.com  
  
Hana


End file.
